


Walang Forever, mga Ulol!

by rndmcrpydnt



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fake Marriage, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Public Confessions
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmcrpydnt/pseuds/rndmcrpydnt
Summary: Sino nga ba ulit ang may pakana doon sa marriage booth?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Walang Forever, mga Ulol!

**Author's Note:**

> Pakibasa po muna para mas maintindhian!!!
> 
> Grade 10 sina Gen, Tsukasa, Ryusui, Ukyo, at Ruri tas grade 9 yung ibang hindi nabanggit.  
> Karamihan sa kanila may posisyon sa student council. Di ko sure kung ganto sa lahat ng schools pero samin kasi grade 10 lang pedeng maging president tas kailangan sa grade 9 yung vice.
> 
> Eto na mga posisyon nila (yung major lang ah)
> 
> President: Gen  
> Vice: Senku  
> Secretary: Ruri  
> Treasurer: Ryusui (reech ked)  
> Auditor: Tsukasa  
> PIO: Ukyo

Sa totoo lang, sobrang saya ni Gen na maayos nilang naidadaraos ang pagdiriwang ng Foundation week nila. Huwebes na at bukas ang huling araw ng pagdiriwang at sa gabing din iyon ay ang prom night ng mga grade 9 at 10. Bilang presidente ng student council nila ay sinigurado ni Gen na magiging masaya at memorable ang foundation week na ito lalo na't ito ang huli para sa batch nila at gusto niyang mag-enjoy silang lahat. Sa gym nila ginanap ang mga tanghalan sa larangan ng pagkanta at pagsayaw (na syempre may dagdag grades para sa lahat ng sumali) at sa labas sa may court ay ang mga booth na pinamamahalaan ng mga estudyante. May isang grade level na nagbebenta ng siomai at yung isa naman ay halo-halo at mga iba pang palamig. Ang naisip ng student council ay simple lang pero siguradong patok nang sa gayon ay kikita pa rin sila at hindi aagaw ng mga customer sa ibang mga booth.

Marriage booth ang raket nila.

Si Ukyo ang ginawa nilang pari tutal siya naman ang pinakamabait sa kanila sa totoo lang. Kahit sino pwedeng magpakasal at ipakasal basta magbayad lang ng sampu. 

Nasa gym sina Gen at Ruri non, nakabantay lang sa vocal solo finals in case na may mangyari ('wag sana) kasama si Tsukasa. Sa totoo lang hindi naman nila kailangan manatili doon dahil kumpleto naman ang script ng emcee at alam nila kung ano kailangan gawin pero wala silang matatambayan na 'di sila sisitahin ng mga teacher kaya doon nalang sila nagkukunwaring may silbe. Nag-uusap lang sila sa kung sino ang tingin nilang mananalo sa mga nasali sa huling round nang biglang dumating si Taiju.

"Tara, Gen! May emergency, bilis!" Sigaw nito habang hinahatak yung presidente nila. Kinabahan naman siya agad at pinahatak ang kaniyang sarili sa kaibigan niya habang tinatanong kung ano ang meron. Lingid sa kaniyang kaalaman, napangisi si Ruri at Tsukasa sa isa't-isa at sumunod sa dalawa.

Hinatak ni Taiju si Gen palabas at kalaunan ay napahinto sila sa harap ng marriage booth. Lumapit agad si Gen sa treasurer nilang si Ryusui na nasa tabi ng kanilang P.I.O. na nagpapanggap na pari na si Ukyo.

"Ano meron?" Tarantang tanong ni Gen. 

"Ay, nice, ikaw nauna." Ngiti ni Ryusui. "Edi si Senku ang maglalakad sa aisle."

"Ano?!" Naguguluhang tanong ni Gen.

"Sakto andiyan na siya!" Natutuwang sambit ni Ukyo. Pinindot nya yung play button sa screen ng cellphone niya at tumugtog ng malakas ang bluetooth speaker na nakakonekta rito.

_'Unang araw pa lang minahal na kita~'_

"Tanginang tugtog 'yan, kuya," malakas na pagtawa ni Kohaku.

"Hoy anong ibig sabihin nito?!" Malakas na pagtanong ni Senku na nakatayo lang sa simula ng daanan.

"Bobo ka ba? Edi kasal niyo ni Gen!" sagot ni Chrome.

"Sinong may pakana nito alam kong hindi ako ang nagbayad ng sampu para ikasal at alam kong hindi rin si Senku ang pasimuno nito."

"Nag-ambagan kami ng piso." sabi ni Ginro.

"Wow, sampu nalang nag-ambagan pa kayo," walang tuwang tawa ni Gen

"Tangina niyo itigil 'tong kasal!" Tinangkang tumakas ni Senku pero dahil lampa siya ay agad siyang nahabol ni Kohaku at kinaladkad pabalik sa marriage booth.

"'Wag mong sayangin yung mga piso namin pamasahe din yon oy!" singhal ni Tsukasa.

"'Wag na maarte!" sabi ni Ryusui.

"Magsitahimik na kayo magsisimula na tayo!" Utos ni Ukyo at pinindot niya muli ang kaniyang cellphone at tumugtog ang kantang 'Ikaw at Ako' ni Moira dela Torre. Nakita ni Gen ang malalim na paghinga ni Senku at ang mabagal na paglakad nito papunta sa altar. Doon lang din napansin ni Gen ang dami ng taong nakapaligid sa kanila pero sigurado siyang kanina pa nakatambay ang mga tao ritong nanonood at naghihiyawan sa mga pekeng kasalan. Nakarating na si Senku sa tabi ni Gen at tila sila'y nagkahiyaan at naglagay ng distansya sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

"Hala 'tong dalawa pabebe pa. Hawak kamay!" Kinuha niya ang kamay ng dalawa at pinaghawak ang mga ito. "'Yan, ganyan dapat."

Ang plano nila sa marriage booth ay paglalakad lang, tas ang sumpaan, tas ang pagtatanong ng pari at magtatapos sa pirmahan ng certificate na ginawa ni Ruri na pinrint at pinaphotocopy doon sa kanto. Kasi pag sinundan pa nila yung buong proseso aabot sila ng isang oras kada kasal at syempre malabong kumita sila pag ganon katagal maliban nalang kung tataasan nila ang presyo.

"Sumpaan na, huy," nakangiting sabi ni Yuzuriha sa kanila.

"Anong sumpaan baka isumpa ko pa yung pagmumukha nitong presidente natin," asar ni Senku.

"Kunyari ka pa eh nabuking ka na namin matagal na!" Banat ni Tsukasa. "Torpe!"

"Umamin ka na! Umamin ka na! Umamin ka na!" Paulit-ulit at sabayang paghiyaw ng masa.

"Amin?"

"Di pa tapos 'tong kasal anong 'Amen' ka diyan?" Tanong ng pari.

"Tanga, sabi niya anim." Sabat ni Chrome.

"Amin kasi hinde amen o anim, ang corny niyo," singhal ni Gen. "Bilisan mo nalang, Senku, para matapos na tayo rito."

"Crush kita." Bulong nito at tumigil ang hiyawan ng mga estudyante noong nakita nilang nagsalita si Senku. Nagtapat si Ukyo ng mic malapit sa kanila pero pinalo ito palayo ni Senku.

"Crush kita, matagal na." Ulit niya ng mas malakas. "Grade 8 pa lang at mga panahong kuya pa ang tawag ko sa'yo may gusto na ako sa'yo kaya lang hindi ako umamin kasi ayokong masira yung ugnayan natin at may mga balitang mag girlfriend ka na at tinatago mo lang siya." Nagsigawan yung mga tao sa rebelasyon na ito.

"Sakto pala, crush din kita matagal na." Nakangiting sagot ni Gen at hinigpitan niya ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Senku. "'Di ko lang din sinabi sa'yo agad kasi may mga panahon na parang ayaw mo sa akin at iniisip ko na baka kaya mo lang ako kinakausap ay dahil kailangan mo at napapadala lang ako ng kadaldalan kaya tumatagal ang mga pag-uusap natin."

"Oh sige, suot niyo na mga singsing para matapos na kayo marami pang nandito sa listahan ng ikakasal hindi porke't president at vice president kayo special treatment." Tawa ni Ukyo at inabot niya ang mga singsing na kendi na binili nila sa sari-sari store ni ate Malou.

"Kiss na!" Tili ng isang babaeng estudyante pagkatapos nilang isuot ang mga singsing at sumagot ng "I do" sa mga tanong ni Father Ukyo.

"Ops, bawal po 'yan. Mababait tayong mga estudyante baka mapadala pa tayo sa guidance ng wala sa oras." sabi ni Ryusui.

"Mabuhay ang bagong kasal!" Sigaw ni Ruri na sinagot namang ng "Mabuhay!" ng madla.

"Magbbreak din kayo! Walang forever, mga ulol!" sigaw ni Ginro at binatukan siya ng kaniyang kuya.

"Senku, may tanong ako." Mahinang tanong ni Gen para walang ibang makarinig sa kaniya.

"Ano iyon?"

Ngumiti si Gen. "Maaari ba kitang ligawan?"


End file.
